La sombra frente a mi
by HentaiDoll
Summary: Wander POV solo eso :)


Creo que llevo la ventaja, vamos Agro, corre con el viento, ayúdame a llegar a las tierras desoladas, se que soy un ladrón y un traidor pero como se puede llamar traición a un acto de amor, quien no lo entienda es porque su corazón nunca a latido por amor, como puede ser eso un acto de traición, el sentimiento más puro reducido a cenizas de un desertor.

Tome la espada legendaria antes del amanecer, la leyenda dice que si la muestras en el gran templo cualquier deseo se cumplirá, a costa de un terrible mal, eso es lo que dicen los sabios, no me importa, llegare y pediré mi deseo, ella vivirá Agro, hare que regrese, porque la amo, porque no permito que me quiten la parte más hermosa de esta vida que se me acabo el día que su hermosa mente descendió a la oscuridad de la muerte.

Por fin puedo verlo es una magnifica estructura, un castillo olvidado en el tiempo el puente es enorme acorde con el, corre más rápido Agro, el sol esta saliendo, es un hermoso amanecer será un buen augurio o quizás el ultimo amanecer para mi, no puedo pensar así moriré hasta el momento que ella regrese, por fin hemos cruzado las enormes puertas de madera, Agro esta nervioso, no se escucha sonido alguno y el olor a humedad inunda el castillo se siente cada vez menos frio mientras descendemos, al llegar al salón principal lo primero que se ve es una fuente ceremonial y un largo pasillo, Agro resopla y retrocede al ver las 16 enormes estatuas talladas en la piedra, son gigantes y parece como si pudieran seguir mis movimientos, escucho susurros, no entiendo las palabras pero vienen de las estatuas, trato de tranquilizar a mi querido compañero, mi semental Agro, bajo de el tomando en brazos a mi hermosa carga la recuesto en el altar de repente un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo sombras oscuras comienzan a salir del piso, Agro relincha yo lo tranquilizo pero realmente me siento intranquilo, tomo la espada y así comoaparecieron dela nada con cada estocada desaparecen el escalofrio despoja mi cuerpo y me hinco con la espada sagrada entre las manos, lloro no necesito ponerle palabras a mi deseo si el sabio tiene razón el demonio Dormin ya conoce el deseo de mi corazón, porque no pasa nada, de repente siento una enorme presión en mis oídos una enorme luz se trasluce por el hermoso vitral, volteo a mirarlo y escucho una voz penetrante oscura, es Dormin me pregunta si estoy dispuesto a que la oscuridad acabe conmigo, o peor aun perder la vida en las tareas encomendadas, mi corazón no miente, no importa cuanta oscuridad se apodere de mi alma, ya lo decidí que cada levantamiento de espada será por ti, nadie puede tenerme, mi persona te pertenece, así que acepto, la oscura voz vuelve a sonar en mi cabeza, dice que mi tarea es deshacerme de esos 16 gigantes, repite nuevamente si estoy listo una vez comenzado el pacto no puedo ir atrás, acepto nuevamente, me estoy impacientando, de indica que cuando salga del templo levante la espada al sol y ella me indicara hacia donde ir, llamo a mi fiel Agro y mirando a mi amada Momo una ultima vez me voy en esta solitaria y triste travesía para verla despertar de la oscuridad.

Montando a mi querido Agro levanto la espada el primer gigante esta a unas cuantas leguas no muy lejos el llamado _Valus, Minotaurus Colossus, _parece que es un camino cerrado y tengo que escalar, dándole unas palmadas a Agro le digo que espere prometiéndole que estaré bien aunque realmente ni yo mismo lo crea, pero estoy obligado a seguir con vida, subo por las enredaderas, llego a terreno alto, me escabullo por un tronco caído y trepo por una saliente de la estructura montañosa, siento como tiembla la tierra, estoy cerca escucho un rugido estremecedor, el corazón me late con fuerza y lo veo, realmente es enorme, no debo dudar, entre más espere ellos podrían llegar a detenerme y Momo nunca despertaría, corro tras el, tropiezo, el terreno es inestable por su paso firme y gigantesco, me aferro al pelo de la pierna y trepo, veo una pequeña herida y encajo la espada en ella, el coloso ruge yo me aferro a él cuando trata de tirarme al final se hinca, aprovecho para subir por la pierna y llegar hasta la cabeza, el se sacude pero yo no voy a caer, veo un sello en su cabeza y hundo mi espada una y otra vez un liquido oscuro sale de el y el rugido es ensordecedor, termino, mis pulmones necesitan aire me duelen las extremidades, pero tengo que soportar una caída de esta altura significaría mi muerte me aferro a él cuando cae inerte, al sentir tierra firme miro al cielo, solo faltan 15Mono, comienzo a caminar muy cansado cuando unos relámpagos oscuros atraviesan mi cuerpo es doloroso terriblemente doloroso y la oscuridad me envuelve, sueño una sombra vela por mi, cuando despierto Dormin me habla del siguiente enemigo.

Ni siquiera se como regrese al templo cuando me levanto Agro se acerca y me toca con el morro le sonrió cansadamente y levanto mi mano para acariciarlo algo llama mi atención una mancha negra sobre la piel es pequeña pero antes no la tenia…

El siguiente objetivo _Quadratus, Taurus Magnus _el gran Toro menciona la voz, esta vez es un poco más retirado del lado contrario al enorme templo, puedo ver un inmenso desierto, completamente desolado, realmente no habita nadie aquí excepto cierto animales, de ves en cuando veo una hermosa águila sobre mi cabeza, cruzo el puente sigo el camino que indica la espada y llego a una playa , Mono amaba el mar, de repente la enorme criatura sale en verdad es un gran toro, no se como subir, pero bajo sus patas tiene puntos luminosos, tomo mi arco y tiro con precisión el gigante ruge y se inclina es mi oportunidad la monto, esta vez son dos sellos, cuando los terribles rayos atraviesan mi cuerpo me desmayo nuevamente, ahora son dos sombras, quienes son, porque me miran, susurran pero no entiendo lo que dicen una de ellas me toca y despierto con un grito, fue un sueño y veo que donde me toco tengo una mancha oscura.

Me acerco a Mono y acaricio su rostro, salen lágrimas de mi rostro cuando la recuerdo entre mis brazos, cuando nos amábamos sobre las praderas de flores y ella entonaba hermosas canciones.

Dormin da el nombre del siguiente gigante _Gaius, Terrestris Veritas_, se encuentra sobre una enorme estructura dentro de un lago frio y desolado, dejo a mi compañero en la orilla y nado, brinco, escalo y estoy frente al monstruo, este tiene una enorme espada de roca, el miedo se apodera de mi me obligo a respirar profundamente cuando siento temblar la tierra con su ataque, antes de levantar la espada subo por ella hasta llegar al brazo llego a la cabeza, casi caigo pero logre sostenerme mis brazos arden por el fuego y lo único que me hace resistir esta locura es saber que ella despertara lo logre pero esta vez no pude sostenerme, los rayos atraviesan mi cuerpo en el aire, despierto nuevamente en el templo.

Descanso sobre el altar a los pies de mi amada Agro me mira con tristeza, siento mi cuerpo pesado y algo oscuro dentro de mi corazón, no, ese le pertenece a ella y ninguna fuerza maldita se lo quitara.

El cuarto gigante murió me volví más ágil o quizás comienzo a disfrutar matando a estos monstruos el gran _Phaedra, Equus Bellator Apex _murió fácilmente un caballo gigante, pero nada ágil como mi amado Agro.

Todo se repite nuevamente los relámpagos atravesando mi cuerpo, la sensación de flotar en la nada, las sombras hablándome, despierto las manchas siguen apareciendo, veo miedo en los ojos de Agro, tiene miedo de mi, lo acaricio es como si el tratara de alejarse de mi, poso mi frente sobre su morro y trato de mandarle todo mi amor, funciona.

En mi mano tengo una pequeña y hermosa flor, ahora lo recuerdo la tome antes de enfrentarme al caballo gigante, tenia un jardín hermoso, me acerco a Mono y adorno su hermoso pelo lacio con ella, acaricio su rostro y la beso, mi corazón se rompe al sentirla tan fría, es tiempo del siguiente.

Dormin menciona el nombre _Avion, Avis Praeda,_ cabalgo no quiero perder más tiempo, se que Agro esta cansado pero no me dejara solo, llegamos a un lago, el agua es oscura y turbia, me despido de mi compañero y nado, escalo una pared y llego a unas ruinas inundadas, me lanzo en un clavado nado hacia una pequeña plataforma y lo veo es una gigantesca ave, tomo mi arco y lanzo una, siento miedo cuando comienza a aletear se acerca rápidamente, brinco sobre ella y me aferro al pelaje un paso en falso y caería al agua, el primer sello se encuentra en la cola y los otros en las alas, no fue fácil pero lo e conseguido, caigo al agua cuando los relámpagos me atraviesan, la fuerza del coloso al hundirse me jala no puedo respirar un grito ahogado sale cuando me pierdo en la negrura del agua.

Los gigantes _Barba e Hydrus_ fueron los siguientes no fue difícil, e notado que entre más gigantes venzo más fuerte me vuelvo yo, tengo más destreza es como si sintiera que algo externo se apodera de mi.

Dormin me felicita, dice que voy a la mitad de mi travesia y nombra a Kuromori la sombre dela pared, llego a lo que parece una especie de coliseo y en el fondo se encuentra, ese coloso que parece un lagarto gigante, me ve y comienza a trepar la pared corro a tomar más altura, con mis flechas apunto a sus patas y lo hago caer, allí esta el sello brinco y caigo sobre el, las piernas me arden como si un fuego las quemara por el impacto, pero me obligo a seguir hasta matarlo.

Cuando los relámpagos me atraviesan escucho su voz es un grito.

-Wander!

El cansancio me vence y me desvanezco, estoy frente al altar y veo como ella se levanta camina hasta a mí y toma mi cabeza entre sus manos, Mono…

Despierto en un grito y cubierto de sudor la estatua del gigante se desmorona como lo han hecho las demás, me dirijo directamente a ella sigue igual, que significo ese sueño, porque lucia triste y gritaba mi nombre, no importa ella estaba viva…

_Basaran_ fue complicado con sus rayos persiguiéndonos a mi y a Agro, casi pierdo a mi amigo por mi capricho, yo tengo una enorme quemadura por el geiser, lo atrajimos hacia el y el agua caliente lo volteo, dejándome a mi una ampolla muy dolorosa en la pierna aun así termine con su vida, cuando despierto donde estaba la ampolla, ahora se encuentra una enorme mancha oscura como en todo mi cuerpo, pero esta sigue doliendo demasiado.

Agro me ayudo a vencer a _Dirge_, el coloso de las arenas, si no hubiera sido por mi fiel amigo nos hubiera comido de un bocado, casi me termine las flechas, espero no tener que necesitar más, pero este monstruo fue muy complicado ya que no dejaba de perseguirnos.

Cuando llegamos a las ruinas de un templo pude ver _Celosia_ el guardián del fuego, aunque aún no entiendo porque Dormin lo llamo de esa manera ya que utilice el fuego para poder vencerlo.

Odio los monstruos marinos, no me gusta estar dentro de esas aguas, oscuras y frías además Agro no puede acompañarme me siento vulnerable sin el, _Pelagia_ se llama este gigante, al final lo logro, ahora note algo que me dio un terrible escalofrió, pude respirar bajo el agua…

_Phalanx_ fue el siguiente, el gigante volador, mis flechas tuvieron la puntería necesaria es como si mis reflejos aumentaran cada momento, flotaba gracias a que llenaba sus pulmones con helio, yo los hacia estallar para que bajara, no fue nada contra mi furia.

Cuando me enfrente a _Argus _fue complicado utilizas los pilares de mi entrono para romper su dura armadura pero una vez echo bebí de su sangre oscura, cuando me vi en el reflejo de un riachuelo ya no me reconocí, mi piel era pálida por completo y mi cuerpo llevaba manchas oscuras irregulares, mis ojos eran grises, fríos como el hielo, ni siquiera podía sentir mi propio aliento solo quedan dos…

_Cenobia _el destructor de ciudades fue atemorizante, más grande que todos los demás estoy temiendo que el final será aun más terrorífico y gigante, de nuevo estuve solo Agro no pudo escalar las ruinas, pero lo logre, estoy comenzando a sospechar que estas criaturas quieren que las destruya sino no sería tan sencillo, aunque e estado a punto de perder la vida muchas veces, siempre e salido invicto, no creo en la suerte, si creyera en ella, Mono estaría conmigo.

Dormin me pregunta una ultima vez si quiero seguir adelante es el final dice y ya no tienes retorno, mi vida le pertenece le contesto el me indica la ultima dirección donde se encuentra _Malus, Grandis Supernus_, montando a Agro una ultima vez lagrimas negras salen de mis ojos algo dentro de mi dice que es un viaje sin retorno, llego y visualizo una enorme puerta con un orbe custodiándola, apunto la luz de la espada sagrada hacia el orbe y las puertas se abren, entramos, Agro comienza a subir unas escaleras, un estrecho puente de piedra aparece cuando cruzamos comienza a derrumbarse, Agro me impulsa para salvarme, yo giro rápidamente y veo como el amigo de mi vida y lo ultimo que me queda de humanidad cae por el acantilado hacia el rio, le grito una y otra vez, pero le hice una promesa, tengo que continuar, escalo, me escabullo por pasadizos, vuelvo a escalar cuando lo veo, el terror que siento no puedo describirlo, mi ultimo aliento se va al ver la inmensidad del gigante, comienzo a escalarlo, me lanza rayos pero logro esquiarlos, llego hasta su cabeza y lo derroto, por fin, cierro los ojos y me dejo caer al vacio, ella regresara.

Despierto la vida en mi cuerpo se ha ido, vomito esa sangre negra, así como mis lagrimas también lo son, Mono no se ha levantado, Dormin me engaño, me apoyo en la espada y trato de levantarme, mi piel es blanca, manchada pero con la palidez de un muerto. Escucho voces, son los sabios de mi pueblo vienen a detenerme, cuando me ven se espantan, me temen, un terrible dolor comienza a los costados de mi cabeza, unos cuernos crecen en ella, duele demasiado, uno de los sabios toma la espada y la hunde en mi vientre, yo grito, la voz de Dormin es estremecedora les dice que es demasiado tarde que el es libre, de que esta hablando, mi vida me abandona, pero necesito llegar con Mono, porque no se levanta yo grito, cuando siento que las sombras de mis sueños se apoderan de mi, mi mente desaparece en la oscuridad, no antes de susurrar su nombre una vez más, ahora soy Dormin y ataco a los sabios, uno de ellos lanza la espada sagrada a la fuente ceremonial y siento como una fuerza me jala hacia ella, vuelvo a tener control de mi cuerpo, lucho para ir a su lado si voy a morir, quiero que sea en sus brazos, viendo sus hermosos ojos, grito, me arrastro, lloro pero no lo logro…

El gigantesco puente se derrumba, Mono despierta no sabe donde se encuentra ni que hace allí, camina hasta la fuente y se encuentra un bebé con cuernos ella lo toma en sus brazos y lo acuna, se siente tan desconcertada, cuando un sonido capta su atención…

-Agro!

Mono corre hacia el con el bebé en sus brazos esta todo mojado y con una pata rota, no sabe como pero sabe donde dirigirse, llega a un hermoso jardín con algunos animales pero nada más, donde es ese lugar, ella se quedara allí para siempre…


End file.
